Quests
Quests are a feature of HabitRPG designed to allow party members to collaborate together by making each other more accountable for getting things done and encourage task completion through both rewards and punishments (health loss). Ian the Quest Leader will appear when you read a quest scroll. Quests can be completed with a party, but it can be a party of one if the player so chooses. Bigger parties may have an easier time completing certain quests, but the rewards on completion are not dependent on the size of the party. Currently, there is no limit of the number of party members, although a maximum of seven has been suggested. Obtaining a Quest Quest scrolls can be bought from the Market for Gems. Some quest scrolls will also be given to players at a specific point in the game, for example, when the player reaches a certain level or when a world event begins. These scrolls will be free, but a player who wants to perform the quest a second time must buy a second scroll from the market. Quests that are associated with world events may be available for only a limited time, but once in a player's inventory can be activated at any point. Quest scrolls will never be given as random drops upon task completion. All equipment quests (quests that give you items that boost your attributes) will be given to all players once for free when they reach a certain level. In contrast, all pet quests (quests that give you eggs) will be purchase only, to help support HabitRPG. These pets will not count towards the Beast Master achievement and are considered quest pets. Starting a Quest #Click on the quest scroll in your inventory. #Select the "Invite party" button in the pop-up. All party members, including those with pending party invitations, will be given the opportunity to accept the quest. #Either: #*Wait for all party members to accept the quest; this will automatically start the quest. Or, #*In the Party screen, under Options -> Social, select "Begin" in the quest window when the party is ready to start the quest. Use this option only if some party members do not wish to participate, after all other members have accepted. Once you have clicked "Begin," no more party members will be able to join the quest! Some quests can only be started if a previous quest has been completed - until you have met the prerequisites, these scrolls can be seen with a grey background. It is worth checking the level requirements for a quest; for some of the later quests, a level of 30 or above is recommended. Lower-level players can take part, but may suffer more at the hands (or talons) of the boss. Completing a Quest Upon Quest completion, each party member that accepted the quest and remained in it until the end will receive all of the quest rewards and an achievement badge noting completion of that quest. If there are other quests in the quest chain, they will be unlocked. Aborting a Quest The player who started the quest is able to abort it by navigating to the party screen, scrolling to the bottom of the quest box, and pressing the 'Abort' button. A warning message will appear, asking for confirmation, which must be given before the quest is aborted. The quest scroll will return to the player's inventory and can be used again without additional cost. Quest Types Collection Quests Collection quests entail finding a certain number of specified items through the completion of positive dailies, to-dos, and habits. Any task that might result in a drop can also yield a quest item. As there is no boss to fight, no extra damage is taken from failing to complete dailies. There are currently no limits on how many quest drops a player can receive on a given day. Rogues and other players who have obtained a high perception may excel at collection quests because they have a higher chance of receiving drops. You will not get an instant notification when you find a quest item, but the next day (after a player's cron has run) the party page will have a tally of which items a player has collected (reload the page to see it). Boss Quests A boss will appear in the party sidebar with HP. Completing to-dos or dailies will cause damage to the boss, with damage proportional to the task's value. Any party member not having a perfect day will cause the boss to damage all party members. The amount of damage is based on the number and values of the uncompleted dailies and on the boss's strength. This damage is even applied players who are resting in the inn or who have already died from earlier damage. Players should be mindful of this potential extra damage, in addition to the normal damage from their own uncompleted dailies, and may need to more frequently ask for a heal or use a health potion. Damage to the boss and the player is meted out at the end of each player's cron (however, the damage will not show up until the player has reloaded their party chat page). Pet Quests Pet Quests are a type of quest which yield Pet Eggs as part of the rewards. Both collection quests and boss quests can potentially be pet quests. Players who complete a given pet quest twice will be able to purchase those pet eggs in the Market.http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/79932742444/weekly-status-report-3-17-hi-guys-lemoness-here List of Quests - Types and Availability This table lists all quests released to date, in their order of their release. You can sort the table by any column. Adding a Quest Quest ideas can be proposed on the Trello board, on the Add Quest Ideas card. Information on how to create images for quests (e.g. boss art) can be found on the Guidance for Pixelists page. External Links *Trello discussion *HabitRPG Contributing Tutorial: Adding Quests References Category:Quests Category:Parties Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Incentives